User talk:Naminè
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki, one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:1NF3RNO page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of the one who manages this wiki, MARINES!!! such as Fleet Admiral [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] '''Hey! I'm the KING HERE!!! GIVE ME COOKIES!!!!!' Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|''' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Hey Welcome Aboard! Interested in a little chaos? Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Welcome!! Yoi Yoi~~ Italian eh? I remember we once has an israelite who would rather put his work in the hebrew alphabet rather than english/american. What I can say is you are correct!! We do allow DF's and characters that aren't in one piece to be created!! BUT Strictly speaking we cannot allow the breaking of canon, meaning no meeting the strawhats unfortunately, or creating DF's already made here. We have a clean up committee and a family of wonderful people here, we'll all be sure to help you out, that I can promise. If you need any help or reassurance, or even ideas! Let me know, or join us on chat!! WHERE THE FUN BEGINS!!! We have a bunch of great characters and a section for the best of the best!! We also do stories and collaborations!! If you aren't up to date with the current One Piece manga I suggest you get reading it as some spoilers could be found here hehe. Anyway NICE jolly roger, it looks epic!! and so does your character!! I wish I could do stuff like that (_ _ ) Ah well!! FERNO IS MIGHTY ANYWAY!!! hehe Look forward to seeing your work :) If theres any mistakes I'll try my best to find the time to fix it :) If I can't members of the committees will :) 1NF3RNO ' talk 12:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Namine (Don't know how to do the thingy on top of the e, sorry :/). Feel free to make a page for your character ^w^. I read up on what you wrote about her on your userpage and she seems pretty interesting. I just want to inform you that the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Angel has been taken already... sorry about that :/ It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy No you can't catch me, with a sea shanty 15:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure XP It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy No you can't catch me, with a sea shanty 16:04, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yoi Yoi~~ 600,000,000 seems a ridiculously high bounty for her considering you've only just made her, I suggest reducing it a bit. As everything Luffy did he's only got 400,000,000 on his name. And he's done things noone has done before!! hehe Anyway It was also mentioned in the manga that once you reach a bounty of 300,000,000-400,000,000 it's extremely hard to get it any higher. So your reasons would have to get even better than before!! But please don't overpower your character or give her ridiculous bounties, otherwise the marines of the wiki'll have to reign down on you hehe. Your character's looking good from what I've been able to read (was busy whilst reading it hehe) so have fun and visit us on chat some time, even if your english isn't so good, i bet it's better than some of ours haha! Peace off! '1NF3RNO ' talk 11:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yoi Yoi~~ I think a bounty of 85 million is good :) Depending on the reasons it could be slightly higher, but its great to start with! Remember People feard Buggy when he merely had a 16 million bounty hehe. So it's nothing to be ashamed of :) Good job, I was expecting you to only lower it to something like 300 million but you blew away my judging when you lowered it to 85! Great job chick :) Looking forward to your progress :) '1NF3RNO ' talk 11:40, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Angel Ah, sorry, but i'm just a bit confused, so i'll answer your questions in two possible ways, if that's alright with you. If you mean what happens when Kaze Yoni doesn't respond, then you'll probably have to wait for him to return (if he returns at all,) unfortunately. :\ There's not really much anyone can do if someone dissapears from the wiki without much of a warning. Until then, i'm not sure how to justify Kami having the Devil Fruit's powers without you actually being in ownership of said Devil Fruit. As for what happens if you don't respond, well, then nothing gets accomplished, and you won't be able to receive ownership of the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Angel. There are two ways to get the creator's attention though. One is to leave a comment on the Devil Fruit's page, asking for permission to use it. The other way, is to leave a message on Kaze Yoni's talk page, and again, ask him if you can use it. I'm sure he'll give it to you anyway, so I don't think it'll be too big of a problem. In any case, I hope this helps you. If not, then I apologize. (Also, I didn't get to say so earlier, but it was a pleasure getting to meet you in the chat. I hope you enjoy your time here on Ship of Fools. ^_^ ) Wyvern 0m3g4 19:56, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I heard that you've were having trouble because you wanted the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Angel, but its already owned by someone else. So as a possible alternative, I thought I would suggest making a Seraph Devil Fruit. The main differences being that: in the myths Seraph have six wings instead of two, they burn with holy fire, serve as the caretakers of the throne of god and are the highest choir of angels. In all myths about angels they are considered completely different from the lower class angels that the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Angel is based off, so there should not be any problems with it being too similar. Hope that helps in some way. Kai De Avalon: Vice Admiral Smoker, Head of Clean Up Committee (Magellan), Devil Fruit Committee Member (Kaku) 19:38, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Lieti di aiutarvi Kai De Avalon: Vice Admiral Smoker, Head of Clean Up Committee (Magellan), Devil Fruit Committee Member (Kaku) 20:08, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, did I translate that wrong? :S Kai De Avalon: Vice Admiral Smoker, Head of Clean Up Committee (Magellan), Devil Fruit Committee Member (Kaku) 20:17, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Wow, you updated that really fast. It looks really good Namine, let me know if there's anything else I can help with :) Kai De Avalon: Vice Admiral Smoker, Head of Clean Up Committee (Magellan), Devil Fruit Committee Member (Kaku) 21:25, July 12, 2012 (UTC) There's no problem with you making the Devil Fruit page. If there's anything that needs to be changed on the page, we'll let you know (or just correct it if it is something simple like spelling or grammar). Kai De Avalon: Vice Admiral Smoker, Head of Clean Up Committee (Magellan), Devil Fruit Committee Member (Kaku) 13:34, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it Nami, it was just a little thing and I've seen plenty of english speakers do the same thing. Plus its my job to do that for everyone, so I'm glad to help when I can :) Kai De Avalon: Vice Admiral Smoker, Head of Clean Up Committee (Magellan), Devil Fruit Committee Member (Kaku) 21:12, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Angel's are the result of seagull's and humans dating. Yo! To answer your question. Blade Island YES!! As long as it can be one piece like you can make your own island!! So have fun and go straight ahead!! :D '1NF3RNO ' talk 17:31, July 15, 2012 (UTC) 'Devil Fruit Sorry for being kinda late to answering your query. Which DF of mine is it that you want to use? ~Like a passing breeze,the Kaze Yoni~ ~Watcha' got to say?~ 12:29, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Monkey's love the taste of rabbits. Yoi Yoi~ Yo! To answer your question, Sorry chick but the Shiru Shiru no Mi has been done >3< Sorry Chikorita. But I can look up for an alternative if you like :) '1NF3RNO ' talk 12:19, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yoi Yoi~ Yo! I don't neccesarily have an alternative in order of giving you a desire fruit... However! I have a devil fruit rotated around Spite. It's called the Ishu Ishu no Mi. Check it out! with a few modifications I can fit it to a character for you :) Im sorry it isn't desire (_ _) But its sorta close :P Let me know if you'd like it :) '1NF3RNO ' talk 12:41, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yoi Yoi~ Sure thing Chick :P I'll modify it slightly for you. And then you may edit it aswell :) '1NF3RNO ' talk 13:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yoi Yoi~ About the whole personal signature. Mine was made by myself, it is a matter of coding, you have to be really good at it to get your own good signature. Basically, I can only guide you so far :) So here are the steps!: #Create a new page and call it - 'Template:Naminè'. #In that page, you create your own personalised Signature :) However you want it to be, links and all :) #Hover over your name in the top right corner, and click 'My preferences' #Scroll down to the Signature header. #Click on the bar next to 'Custom Signature' and type in ' ' #There is a box beneath that says next to it 'I want to use wikitext in my signature'. Tick the box if it is not already ticked. #Scroll to the bottom and click save. #Your personally made signature should then pop up next to the part saying 'Existing Signature' :) Hope that helps chick :) '1NF3RNO ' talk 20:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Yoi Yoi~ Just decided to reply to several things! N'aww thanks but I'm not a treasure Im just your average evilly murderous inferno Thanks for your compliments on my pages!!! It means alot :) And I'm really grateful. By the way, I just thought i'd also say that your avatar is really beautiful!! Your a great artist!!! I am sooooo jealous!!! And don't forget! Im always on chat if ya need me! Or message my talk for help as usual haha!! '1NF3RNO ' talk 21:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Yoi Yoi~ Hmmm when it comes to a bounty there are two things you gotta take into account! *The crime! What the hell did they do for this bounty rise? hmm.... you stole my sandwich!! Didn't you!!! Admit it!!! *It's ok .. . . I forgive you... *Secondly! What number befit's the crime!! I mean, remember everything that Luffy has done! And he's only got 400,000,000!! Anyway! Basically, the amount it increases should depend on the reasons themselves. And not what you think is cool :P So! If your unsure of the amount you should increase it, message me or someone else, stating the bounty before, and the reasons, then what you think is a reasonable increase :P So yeah, if ya wanna know, tell meh your bounty before, and the reasons for the increase :) '1NF3RNO ' talk 15:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Yoi Yoi~ Hmmm . . . Breaking a 'dangerous' criminal out of a marine base eh? . . well that would be a toughy, once again it would lead to another question. To be certain of the bounty. How dangerous is this criminal that was broken out? And! Does the rescuer of the criminal have any ties to the criminal whatsoever? I.e. former partner's... siblings ... ya know what I mean :) '1NF3RNO ' talk 18:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Yoi Yoi~ Hmmm then I'd say to raise her bounty by 35,000,000 - 45,000,000 beri. As being a revolutionary would make him a threat, but alone not enough. However knowing where Dragon is would prove incredibly useful. so 35 mil i'd suggest for an increase, as because it's her brother it's presumed natural that she'd break him out. But yeah, the useful info on dragon would make it all the more important for their capture. As they could presume she knows where he is aswell :P And if he's a revolutionary.... That means he knows of my main character !!! XD heheheeee... P.s. HE TOOK MA SANDWHICH!?!?!?!?! Ferno angry!! '1NF3RNO ' talk 19:44, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Molto bene! Aspetterò per lei! Se non ricevo il mio panino! L'inferno regnerà! ;) ;P '1NF3RNO ' talk 20:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) That's a big sandwich... Delicious! I... I think I loved yo,..ur sandwich! Hmmm . . . as punishment.. He must make me over 9000!! Sandwiches!!!! XD '1NF3RNO ' talk 20:38, July 25, 2012 (UTC) SANDWICHES!!! So delicious... Hehehehe! Truelly delicious sandwiches :P I thank your kindness and hospitality '1NF3RNO ' talk 21:18, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I notice you haven't been here for around 2 weeks~ Has something gone wrong? '1NF3RNO ' talk 22:06, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Seraph Hey so i noticed you haven't been on much as of late and was wondering if your still planning on using the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Seraph, if not may i have it ?--☣ ☠☢ The Crownless King ☣☠ ☢ (talk) 12:33, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering if it would be okay for some of my characters to be from the Island of Six Moons? Itona39 18:05, February 26, 2015 (UTC)Itona39 Iden Iden no Mi Can I use your Iden Iden no Mi (Genetic Genetic Fruit) ??? Scar00 (talk) 14:00, April 25, 2015 (UTC)Scar00